The Kitsune's Toy
by Hatake Kazumi
Summary: In which Naruto made his decision, and he's planning to take his sensei along with him. Kyuubi!NarutoxKakashi NaruKaka Pure PWP. One-shot. This was made for fun so don't take it too seriously. Read at your own risk.


**Author's Note:**

 **So yeah, I wrote this in three hours at one in the morning because I couldn't sleep and was bored and have no idea what I was doing. Maybe I was Uke!Kakashi deprived? Possibly.**

 **P.S: If you want to hear how Uke!Kakashi sounds like, play the BL game 'Hadaka Shitsuji' or watch it on Youtube or something, then 'play with' a character of the game, Sakuma. You'll know its him when you hear him talk :D**

THE KITSUNE'S TOY

"What a lewd asshole you got here, Kakashi." The vessel of the Nine-tailed fox smiled crudely, blue eyes shining maliciously underneath the cover of midnight as he shoved three fingers deep into his sensei.

Kakashi bit his lip, his face unmasked and flushed as red as a raspberry, as he writhed on the grassy ground, trying to hold back his gasps and moans as the fingers wreaked wonderful havoc on his sensitive nerves, poking deep into his deepest desires. His tied hands clenched hard behind his back, gripping the behind of his flak jacket with overwhelming strength almost to the point of tearing it.

"Ah…ah…no..I…don't…ah hah hah HAH!" Kakashi's protest was cut short as the jinchuuriki opted to ignore the jounin's sense of decency by adding another thick finger into the stretched pink muscle, which was twitching uncontrollably, its warm depth clenching around his appendages with a tight vengeance. The blond licked his lips, intent of using this lewd, slutty body of his sensei to the fullest to satisfy his sexual urges.

"!" Kakashi gave a high-pitched mewl, his pale legs jerking erratically as Naruto's fingers curled into his sweet spot, rubbing into the soft tissue with his rough finger pads, using tedious, long strokes in order to tease his sensei further into the abyss of lust and madness. His ever so slowly glazed grey eyes widened, tears of pleasure glistening in those beautiful, unfocused orbs. Seeing this, Naruto smirked, relishing in the hiccuped cry when he grabbed the silver-haired man's undeniably hard shaft hidden beneath the bulky jounin uniform, rubbing the weeping head through the mesh material of his shirt. Kakashi's body twitched, a wet spot beginning to form on the garment.

"Well, your body is certainly honest, isn't it?" Naruto observed, trailing his other hand up his sensei's chest in order to pinch a perky pink nipple. Beneath him, Kakashi gave him a blank, half-glazed stare, even as a shudder raked through his frame when the Uzumaki squeezed his sex.

Naruto licked his lips as he watched Kakashi involuntarily pushed his hips against his fingers, fucking himself deeper, soft whispers of breath escaping the kiss-swollen lips as his abdomen dragged slowly across the rough texture of the soil beneath with each thrust ; he decided that he was more than ready to start the show. His erection strained against the confine of his pants, the huge budge outlining its monstrous size and width. Being the container of the Kyuubi since birth has its perks after all.

He pulled out his fingers roughly, which were wet from Kakashi's fluids, ignoring the low whine from the other as he did so. Naruto licked each of his appendages gleefully; his sensei tasted so good, he couldn't wait to taste the forbidden fruit completely, to completely consume his mind and body in a wildfire of carnage desire, to make sure the jounin think nothing but Naruto and his huge cock violating his insides, to hear the jounin screamed out his untold pleasures to the world. Kakashi would belong to him and **ONLY HIM.**

 **'Yes…' The Kyuubi purred inside his mind. 'Make him yours. Make him OURS.'**

Cerulean blues were swept away by a sea of crimson, glowing eerily with a sense of dark promises and unforetold wishes. Slitted pupils observed the meal spread out before him, an all-you-can-eat buffet of wanton flesh and blood.

"N-Naruto….?" Kakashi panted, when the Uzumaki gripped his shoulders, moving his limp body so that he lay on Naruto's lap. The blond stayed silent, adjusting his sensei so that his legs were spread wide, with his back against Naruto's muscular chest. The Hatake jerked in surprise as he felt Naruto's bare cock rubbing against his asscheeks, the warmth it radiating feeling like a hot, molten lead as Naruto jutted his hips against him. He felt a feral growl against the back of his neck, the sound animalistic and not at all human. Kakashi's eyes widen when Naruto slipped his rod underneath his scrotum, before spasming when Naruto piston his hips in quick, sharp movements, the sensation of his student's cock kneading against his own numbing his mind further into oblivion. Gasping, Kakashi's head lolled against Naruto, drooling saliva from his open mouth.

The voice that was from Naruto's mouth however, did not escape unnoticed by Kakashi's muddled mind. With a feline grace, the voice was deep and powerful, even as it purred at Kakashi with explicit ardor. He caressed Kakashi's flushed face lovingly. **"Such a slutty face you have there, jounin. I wonder what kind of expression you'll be making next when I fuck you rough and hard? Hmm, I'll guess we'll see."**

"Kyuubi!" Kakashi jerked against his student's hold, his bounded hands straining to push his body away from Naruto's chest, to no avail. Kyuubi, having taken over Naruto's body, merely grabbed the jounin by his shoulders, pulling him back into his embrace. He purred once more, this time in amusement. **"Naughty, naughty, my little Jounin. Don't try to escape when you know it's futile."**

The jounin struggled, turning his head to give Kyuubi a dark glare. "You! I was wondering what has gotten into Naruto; I should have know it has something to do with you!"

"But Kakashi-sensei, Kyuubi didn't do anything to me." This time, it was Naruto's voice that came out from the body, and Kakashi was thrown into a loop, bewildered with this unforeseen predicament. and the red visage switched to familiar cerulean blues. But they were frosted over with mirth and sexuality, a combination that was not familiar with the teenager at all, a sharp contrast from his student's usual innocent and happy-go-lucky personality. Long, sharp nails prickled his skin as they trailed over his exposed abdomen, teasing the sensitive muscles with light strokes. They skipped his wilting erection however, and Kakashi arched his back, a hoarse scream escaping from his throat when those fingers instead plunged back into his entrance, immediately setting a fast-hard pace. With Kyuubi's experience, they hit Kakashi's prostate with complete accuracy, the sharp nails adding more to his pleasure.

"AH AH AH AHH AH! AURGH!"

 **"Yessssss, scream more for me. This is just the beginning, my little Jounin."** Kyuubi purred, his eyes flickering between icy blue and crimson. He shifted his hips, lining himself to the Jounin's occupied hole, teasing the warm insides three more times with circling strokes and waited for a moment before pulling out his fingers completely. Without giving Kakashi any time to recover, Kyuubi slammed unmercifully into him, his length completely wrapped by the jounin's rectum. He relished in the pained scream that tore from Kakashi's throat, nuzzling the back of his neck lovingly. He purred in content as Kakashi tightened around him, squeezing him with vengeance.

"You know, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered, his sensei literally bouncing in his lap with each harsh thrust, a symphony of sweet, sweet moans filling the night air. Kakashi writhed weakly, drooling, eyes drooping heavily with carnal pleasure. Pre-cum splattered his pale chest and perky pink nipples from his hard-on, Naruto gripping Kakashi's thighs to leverage himself deeper and harder into his lewd sensei. Red chakra seeped out from Naruto's being, little tendrils of energy hooking themselves around Kakashi's body, their tentacles caressing their pet's weeping genital, teasing the pink slit and massaging his balls. Courtesy of Kyuubi himself, instead of acting as harmful irritant to humans, it shall act as a wonderful aphrodisiac, enhancing their sensitivity and repairing any harm done to their body.

As it was, the moment the red chakra made contact with Kakashi, the silver-haired man stilled, his blank eyes wide before he arched his back, releasing a very _nice, delicious, slutty gibberish of a euphoria-filled scream_ as he came, thighs convulsing erratically. His pearly cum coated his entire neck, chest and abdomen, glistening wetly beneath the moonlight. Soft mewls still came from the jounin even as his eyes rolled back into his head from his heavenly gratification, his body entirely limp and helpless in his student's arms. Naruto laughed at the sight, his hard cock still embraced by the jounin's tight insides.

"You're such a slut, sensei." The blond continued to fuck the jounin senseless for countless hours, slamming his cock deep inside multiple times as he released his hot, creamy batter into his sensei so much that it began to seep out from the abused red hole. He repositioned his unresponsive sensei mercenary style, enjoying the sight of Kakashi's pleasured-fuck face as he twitched against Naruto's actions, moaning softly as Naruto covered his face and body with his sperm. He then finger-fucked his sensei once more, commanding his teacher to beg for it with his body and watched with glee as Kakashi followed his commands to the letter, riding his fingers like the slut that he was. He sensed that even after this, Kakashi still have some rationality left inside his mind, and proceeded to fuck every single bit of it out from his teacher, sucking on his pretty nipples like a vacuum. He denied Kakashi's orgasm three times, and smiled when all of Kakashi's common sense flew through the window.

"N-Naruto, please..ah ah! Let me cum please!" Kakashi begged, waving his perky ass in the air and he laid on all fours, face flushed and eyes fully blank of sanity. Drips of Naruto's semen trailed down his heaving body , forming a pool of white puddle beneath his form. Naruto grinned, slapping that delightful booty, enjoying the sight of a spurge of cum dripping down from his sensei's lewd asshole as well as the Hatake's whorish expression at the action. The jounin moaned weakly, continuing with his begging.

"Please, Naruto!"

"Only if you call me 'Master' from now on, sensei." He delivered another smack.

"Ohh~~ ︎ ︎ yes, please, Naruto-sama~~~! ︎ ︎ ︎"

"I'm leaving Konoha." Naruto explained, lining himself again against his sensei's entrance before thrusting inside with one smooth movement. Kakashi mewled. They began to couple once more, Naruto jerking Kakashi off absent-mindedly with one hand as the other gripped his sensei's hair. "I will travel the world, to find the most suitable place so I can build my own village. So that I can live without being clouded by other people's clouded ignorance and prejudice , so that I can fulfill my dream. I am taking you with me, sensei, and we shall mate and fuck for the rest of our days together. You shall be the vessel for my children, so the Uzumaki clan can be restored. Kyuubi's chakra can do almost anything, you know? And if you agree to all of this and come with me willingly, I shall let you come. Well, pet?"

Kakashi nodded giddily, hearts in his eyes.

"Yes, Master~~ ︎"

And by dawn breaks, they were gone.

 **~OWARI~**


End file.
